Walking Alone
by meowkitty17
Summary: Hermione Granger loves reading, but when she gets kidnapped- or is it inside her own head and in her imagination
1. What is happening!

**I don't own Harry potter or characters**

**And i don't own Lovely bones**

** i just created the story to go with it!**

**Enjoy! **

**:):D**

**

* * *

**

Walking alone

Hermione Granger loves reading books; you could see her sitting in the park reading.

But time was not on her side and darkness fell on the town...

Hermione looked up at the sky wondering how long she had been there, then hearing a noise from behind the trees, looking around with fear in her eyes. Then Hermione got to her feet putting her book back in her bag and pull out her wand look this way and that.

Then heard another noise she started to walk away towards the gates of the park, Hermione thought _This is reminding what I forgotten the world was still not a safe place as there was danger in every corner and in the shadows, and it reminded me of that girl in the book called Lovely bones, she had died but was a part of what was going to happen._

Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw a sight the made her heart cry out in fear, about a twenty Death eaters were walking her way all in a line, Hermione had started to run as fast as the wind could make her go as if she flying across the sea.

She got to the park gates a turned to see if the Death eaters were still there, they were but more they were walking and still not raised their wands.

Hermione half knowing what was happening but the other half was mystery....

* * *

**Should i continue ... or leave it there... and also the next chapter to the Nightmare Creature will be up in few days :D me had exams and stuff soz**

**but....! if u would like me to continue this just tell me if u could please?**


	2. Through the Past

**I don't own Harry potter or characters a****nd i don't own LB**

**Enjoy! **

**:):D**

**

* * *

**_She got to the park gates a turned to see if the Death eaters were still there, they were but more they were walking and still not raised their wands._

Last time:

_Hermione half knowing what was happening but the other half was mystery..._

**Now:**

Hermione woke up at that point as light burning the inside of her eyelids, she wondered if she could open them and again wondering if she would see Death Eaters or Voldemort or both raising their wands and curse her, but when Hermione opened them there was no one to meet her eyes, she was a place that she had never been in what was all white and seemed oddly that she had been there a few times.

About minute later she saw that she was at king's cross where she, Harry and Ron and so many other students would get on the train to Hogwarts...

Hermione then got up and was greeted by a small animal facing her it was an otter, the otter was looking at her was a puzzled look them hermione held out her hand to see how it would react with it, hermione was sure that the otter would jump away from it came closer towards her.

Hermione then seem to find her voice "Hello there, are you as lost as me?"

The otter looked at her and then said "No, Hermione Granger I'm here to help you"

Hermione at them words jumped backwards clearly thinking that animals can not talk!

"Yo..You can talk?" Hermione said, looking at the otter closer and walking up to it (Or walking down to it, what you think is best)

"Yes, I can talk and do you know why you have come here" said otter

"Noo...but hang on you're my..my Patronus" said Hermione with excitment in her voice and siting in front of the otter.

"Yes, but i thought you would as you are the brightest witch of your age" said otter coming closer to her.

"But..but you know then you know what happened that night at the park!" said Hermione her eyes scanning the face of the otter.

The otter nodded and turned around and trotted away from her, hermione got to feet and rushed after the animal.

As hermione continued to run the area around her seemed to change, it was no longer white it turned into Island then to a cliff edge and continued to change the location.

"umm...why is it changing little otter or my patronus?" said hermione walking along-side with the otter.

The otter looked at then waited for moment then said.

"I will ignore that 'Little otter', yes your question well this the inbetween place: where people have the choose to go to the light or return a haunt the earth or watch the people you love and watch your past and watch people after your death" said the otter.

Hermione looked at the otter in shock "So..so im dead, but how i don't remember-" she cut-off and remembered her mind going black then waking up here.

"No, Your in the inbetween place." said otter stopped a pool of water.

Hermione stopped and looked down.

"Why have you brought me here?" said hermione kneeing next to the otter and looked down at the pool of water what was different than normal water it was golden water and had the affect of oil on water it seemed very peaceful and calm.

The otter got hermione back to her senses.

"Well, I didn't bring you here" said otter said simply.

"Then who did?" said hermione looking in shock.

"They did" said otter, pointing his nose at the pool.

Hermione looked down to see the familiar faces of the...order of the phoenix!

Hermione shook her head "NO...no they would nevee, I know them!"

"It's ok Hermione, I know you know them its always people you trust and know" said the otter.

Hermione then said "What is it you want to show me?"

The otter then jumped into the water, Hermione waited for a few minutes.

Than the otter jump back out of the water said

"Right hermione, close and drink the water"

"Why should I do what you want me to do?" said Hermione suspiciously.

"I am you patronus" said the otter.

Hermione nodded and drink the golden water, and sat back up and look at the otter and then fainted.

Hermione felt as if she was being pulled down a hole deeper and light..

* * *

Hermione looking a hospital room and saw a younger version of her parents they were holding a baby..._hang on it was her Hermione thought._

Hermione's Mother had long dark brown hair with a bit of a wavy and blue eyes, and her father had light brown and brown eyes, her eye hermione's eyes.

A tear was clinging to her eyelashes, then down her face. Her parents must have been so happy.

The darkness swolled her up.

* * *

Hermione looked at herself only 5 years old then 9 years and 10 years old she was sitting down in corner of a school play ground her hair was plaits.

Hermione watched as a group of girls came over to her.

As hermione watched her younger self

"Hay, Granger whats that your reading?" said a big girl with blonde hair.

Her younger self looked at the girl then said

"Well I didn't know that you Anna like books?"

"I know I don't, but you are a bookworm" said the big girl called Anna.

Her younger self stood up at tried to walk away but Anna grabbed Hermione by hair and pulled back.

The older hermione watched then received a shocked as the otter appeared in mid-air

"They do you do that" hermione exclaimed.

"Cos look over there behind fence" said the otter swimming around her.

Hermione looked behinnd the fence to find what her patronus, and saw Albus Dumbledore watching her younger self being bullyed by the group of girls.

Hermione closed and opened her eyes, it was Albus Dumbledore her headmaster of Hogwarts!

As the Anna was pulling hermione closer.

The older hermione said to the otter "I know whats about to happen, and I don't what to see it!"

The otter nodded, and blackness came again.

* * *

Hermione watch as she got her letter from hogwarts then boarding the Hogwarts Express and meeting her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

Hermione watch as she entered the compartment metting them.

Then she left.

Hermione laughted to herself.

Then with a pop the otter appeared "Enjoying yourself Hermione"

"I forgotten about..about-" said Hermione.

Everything stopped and the dull blackness came again.

* * *

Hermione appeared in the grounds of Hogwarts.

Hermione them summonded her strength and said "Otter are you there?"

Nothing happened..

Hermione started to run to towards castle and got into the great hall, no one there.

"IS SOME ONE THERE!" she shouted, silence and nothing.

Then she heard foot steps, "H..hello?" said Hermione.

The foot steps stopped and a voice spoke "Hermione Granger, what a surprize"

Hermione slowly looked around to see James Potter; Harry's father.

"How do you know my name? What are you doing here?" said hermione staring at him.

"Well...I know that your patronus has taken you through you life as people say 'Your life flashes before you eyes'" said James Potter smiling at her.

"w..what..so your here to take me to the light or what ever its called" said Hermione.

"Yes if you choose it, but if you don't you would be _Walking Alone _forever" said James.

Hermione thought well if she was to walk alone she wouldn't like to haunt people, she closed her eyes and said.

"I don't want to haunt my friends, I would like to pass-on" said hermione then she opened her eyes.

James potter was gone, Hermione looked around and saw a light moving towards her it was about the size of a tennis it was at her eye level and Hermione with no fear held her hand out and touched the ball of light hermione felt as pulled forward through time and space.

The light flash in her eyes, and blinding light and everything went blank

Hermione knew she was a peace,

and she would never

be Walking Alone...

The End

* * *

**The End hope you liked it**

**Please Review**

**Next story im working on is a Time. With the trio (H,Hr,R) and others.(DM,LL,GW) and more other not saying anything **

**...**

**Only two chapters on Walking Alone but i thought it was good :D**


	3. authors note

Right I'm getting sick of some of the reviews. I will explain I have dyslexia, I'm trying my best on my stories so could you please don't not judge me on my stories.

HHS9412


End file.
